


A Pain Goes on and On

by darktensh17



Series: A Side/B Side [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Escape, Interrogation, M/M, Poe Dameron Hurts So Prettily, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe was Ben's childhood friend and/or sweetheart. When Poe's taken by the First Order, the Storm Troopers rape him to try to break him down. When Kylo enters to interrogate Poe himself, he notices Poe's clothes are in disarray and realizes what happened.</p><p>Side B - Poe</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pain Goes on and On

**Author's Note:**

> For the tfa kink:  
> By the time Kylo Ren comes to interrogate Poe, the stormtroopers hav already tried all kinds of torture on him - including sexual assault.  
> What has happened is quite obvious to Kylo and he's disgusted by it. He may be responsible for the deaths of hundreds and he may excuse a lot of things to get the information he needs, but rape is not one of them.
> 
> He locates the stormtrooper who seemed most willing to betray the first order, fn-2187, helps him to smuggle poe into an escape pod and secretly drops them over jakku, erasing all footage and data of ever having done so. Then he finds th troopers who abused poe and accuses them of having freed the rebel.
> 
> Meanwhile, a barely conscious and badly injured Poe and his defected companion, whom he named Finn because fn-2187 is to difficult to remember when you are half passed out, land on Jakku, where they have to make it through the desert to find someone who can tend to Poe's wounds (Bonus points if Poe faints and Finn has to carry him). They find Rey and BB-8 and the four of them escape together in the millenium falcon."
> 
> Sorry for lack of updates. So here's two fics that go together!

When Poe feels his clothes being removed by too eager hands he shouldn’t be surprised; with everything else hat the First Order does and has done, condoning rape probably isn’t even in the top ten. Still, for all their posturing, Poe had secretly hoped that this was the one thing the First Order would renounce as a despicable act.

He really hated being so wrong.

Even though he’s been beaten and tortured for hours, Poe still tries to put up a fight, thrashing and lashing out with everything that he can. It’s pathetically ineffectual; he manages to score a kick to one of the stormtrooper’s heads, which does more damage to his barefoot than it does to the trooper in question. 

He’s quickly subdued and the rest of his clothes are yanked off with less gentleness than before. 

“We’ve heard all about you Resistance scum,” one of them says as Poe’s head is yanked up by a grip in his hair. The mask hides the trooper’s face and the voice modulators cover their voice. Poe wouldn’t even know the trooper’s gender if it weren’t for the fat cock that is being held up to his face. “Word is, you’re quite good at this. If you don’t bite, we won’t rip out your teeth and claim it was part of your torture.” 

Poe wants to refuse, wants to fight, but he knows it will be futile. Instead, he opens his mouth obediently and tries not to wince as the cock is shoved between his split lips and as deep into his mouth as it can go. He barely suppresses his gag reflex but can’t hold back chocking as his airway is closed off. 

When the trooper pulls back, Poe sucks in a greedy breath only to lose it in a scream as another trooper shoves into him from behind. For a moment Poe’s world goes white with agony. Even though worse has been done to him physically, this is in many ways more terrible because it is not just an attack on his body but on his mind as well. 

There’s nothing Poe can do but endure as his body is violated from both ends. When the first two are done two more take his place, and then another two after that. 

At some point Poe passes out and when he wakes up he’s strapped to an interrogation chair in a different room and someone is speaking to him.

Kylo Ren, his mind tells him; enemy, criminal, dangerous.

Ben, his memories remind him; friend, caring, lover.

He can feel the rage radiating of the man and barely manages one of his usual quips as he’s asked if he’s comfortable. Then Ren is in his head and it’s all Poe can do to keep from screaming and fighting to keep BB-8 and the map safe. 

It’s useless, even with the training he’s been given at the hands of Leia to block out Force attacks like this, Poe’s too weak, injured, and exhausted to pull up his mental barriers.

He passes out with the knowledge that he has failed.

-

While he’s unconscious, the following events occur that he will never know about. 

Ren is the reason he is unconscious; as soon as he located the information he needed he put Poe’s mind to sleep to spare him the agony of his wounds.

While Poe is unconscious Ren searches out a particular stormtrooper, one whose loyalty to the First Order has wavered; someone who is already planning on rescuing Poe and getting his help in escaping the Finalizer. 

The plan will fail, Ren has seen that, and so he pulls FN-2187 aside and instructs him on what to do. Once he’s sure the man has the instructions down, he sends him off and then clears a path for the two of them to take an escape pod and go back to Jakku.

When FN-2187 and Poe are free of the Finalizer, Ren will locate the stormtroopers who hurt Poe and convince them that they aided in Poe’s escape. He will ensure that every one of them is killed by his hands.

-

What Poe does know is this.

He wakes up to a voice claiming to wish to take him to Ren.

An angel in white armour claims to be rescuing him, and does he know how to fly an escape pod?

FN-2187 is much too complicated to remember, and also not a name. Finn is much simpler and his saviour seems happy with his new name.

Jakku is very, very hot during the day and Poe is barely conscious enough to manage the climb out of the pod, if not for Finn’s help he would likely pass out.

At some point he does pass out, coming to only occasionally to the sensation of being carried. 

-

Poe wakes up to a familiar wail of worry and then a steady stream of binary that his concussed brain cannot follow. “Beebs. . .too fast.” He doesn’t really register what he’s said until he feels the cool metal of BB-8’s dome under his hand.

Trying to sit up too fast leaves him light headed and dizzy and he falls back against the soft, but lumpy bed that he is currently lying on.

Rough, small hands settle on his brow and a soft accented voice murmurs, “Don’t move too much, you’ll open your wounds.” 

“W-where am I?”

“Jakku,” That voice is more familiar to him and Poe opens his eyes to peer up into the face of his saviour. “I’d like to say I carried you to safety and found your droid but that’s actually the opposite of the truth.” He looks sheepish and Poe registers part of his mind thinking that the expression is cute on the man’s handsome face. “The fact is, I carried you away from where the pod crash landed and nearly passed out doing so. Rey and BB-8 here founds us and together we brought you here to Rey’s home.”

Poe turns his head to look at the girl who had spoken to him first. “Thank you, for helping us and for taking care of my little Beebs.” 

Rey’s smile is soft and hesitant, almost like she’s not used to smiling, and Poe’s heart lurches in his chest because she’s lovely too. “BB-8 didn’t really give me a choice. After I saved them, they wouldn’t let me leave without taking them with me.”

“That sounds like Beebs.” Poe agrees with a found smile, stroking BB-8’s dome affectionately.

He could easily all asleep like this but he can’t allow himself to rest. They’ve just escaped from the First Order, who now know that BB-8 has the map to Skywalker. If the Order hasn’t already sent out a search party, they will soon.

“As much as I appreciate your hospitality, Rey, we need to get off Jakku quickly. The First Order is after us and if we don’t get out of here it’s going to spell trouble not just for us but you as well if you’re seen with us. Is there anywhere that we can get a hold of a ship or a way to send a communication out?”

Rey nods, her face turning grim, and oh how Poe already misses her smile. “Niima outpost is nearby. We should be able to get you on a ship from there provided you have credits.” 

Poe has a credit chip stored in BB-8 in case of emergencies so that’s not an issue. “How soon can we leave?”

“Poe. . .you’re injured; you shouldn’t be moving.” Finn lays a hand on Poe’s arm. “You need to rest.”

Sitting up with considerable effort, his lower back screaming in agony and don’t think about that, Poe slides his legs of the bed. “We don’t have the luxury of that, the sooner we’re of Jakku the better for everyone involved.”

Standing proves difficult and Poe nearly ends up on the ground when his legs give out beneath him; if not for Finn catching him he would have landed on his face. 

Finn rights him, but keeps an arm around Poe to balance him. “You can barely stand! How are you going to manage to travel like this?”

“It doesn’t matter; if I don’t make it, then as long as someone can take BB-8 to the Resistance Base on D’Qar everything will be fine.” 

“We are not leaving you here!” Finn cries in shock and anger. “Don’t you even think that! I didn’t risk everything to get you off the Finalizer only to leave you behind.”

Poe sighs and is about to retaliate when Rey intervenes. “If we get you something to lean on to help you walk will you manage? You shouldn’t run into any trouble once we’re at Niima Outpost and have you all on a ship.”

There’s no way he’s going to win an argument about the merits of leaving him behind, especially when BB-8 is whistling at him admonishingly, still very much upset at losing Poe the first time. 

Rey manages to rig him up some temporary crutches and with a little padding they’re at least tolerable to use. The three of them head over to Niima Outpost where predictably, at least for Poe, things go to shit and they’re left trying to find shelter and a way away from the TIE fighters shooting at them. 

The day ends with them stealing the Millennium Falcon, and isn’t Poe’s mind blown that he is helping to fly the Falcon! His worst day ever is quickly looking up to be the best day ever. Too bad he doesn’t get to enjoy it too much once they leave the atmosphere; the G forces and Rey’s flying have left him feeling dizzy and with his concussion it doesn’t take him long to slump against the seat, unconscious. 

At least they’re off Jakku and headed to D’Qar. He can rest easy knowing his mission has been accomplished.


End file.
